gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Toni21/brudnopis
No, więc tak: Mafia Leone - włosko-amerykańska mafia kierowana przez Salvatore Leone'a. W 1998 roku, po kilku latach spokojnej kontroli pojawiły się kłopoty. Rozpoczęli wojnę z mafiami Sindacco, Forelli i Yakuza oraz gangami Triad i Diablos. Z ogromną pomocą Toniego odparli wszystkie ataki i utrzymali kontrolę w mieście. Mafia Sindacco - włosko-amerykańska mafia kierowana przez Pauliego Sindacco. W 1998 roku zaczynają wiele znaczyć na ulicach Liberty City. Rozpoczynają wojnę z mafią Leone i gangiem Triad. Z biegiem czasu również z mafią Forelli (wywołaną przez Sycylijczyków). Pod naporem problemów i utraty terytoriów, Don rodziny - Paulie usiłuje uciec z miasta. Plany krzyżuje mu Toni. Po Jego śmierci mafia słabnie, aż w końcu całkiem upada. Mafia Forelli - włosko-amerykańska mafia kierowana przez Franco Forelli'ego. W 1998 roku rozpoczęli wojnę z mafią Leone. Po czasie również z mafią Sindacco (wywołaną przez Sycylijczyków). Ponadto tracą terytoria na rzecz gangów Yardies i Southside Hoods. Ogromny cios spada na nich, gdy Fort Staunton - ich główna siedziba, lega w gruzach. Ginie wtedy bardzo wielu ich członków i najprawdopodobniej don. Mimo to przetrwali do roku 2001. Mafia Sycylijska - włoska mafia kierowana przez Massimo Toriniego i Wujka Leone. W 1998 roku realizują plan przejęcia Liberty City. Najpierw zawierają sojusz z gangami Triad i Diablos, aby zajęły one tereny mafii Leone. Następnie prowokują wojnę pomiędzy mafiami Sindacco i Forelli. Idea Toriniego podążała w dobrym kierunku. Chciał, aby rodziny i gangi w mieście powybijały się nawzajem, a gdy kurz opadnie miał zamiar przejąć całe miasto. Jego plan spełzł na niczym. W ostatniej misji Torini ginie, a Wujek Leone przyznaje się do porażki. Mafia Yakuza - japońska mafia kierowana przez Kazuki'ego Kasena. Początkowo Yakuza nie była aktywna na terenach Liberty City do czasu, gdy Salvatore zleca Toniemu zniszczenie ich czołgu. Po tym wyczynie do kontaktuje się z nim Toshiko Kasen, żona Kazukiego. Pragnie ona śmierci swego męża, ale po wcześniejszym Jego upokorzeniu. Tak, więc Toni niszczy ich konwój z pieniędzmi, dostawę broni, aż w końcu zabija samego Kazukiego. Ponadto dręczona wyrzutami sumienia Toshiko popełnia samobójstwo. Po tych wydarzeniach mafia znacznie słabnie, lecz utrzymuje swe terytoria. Gang Triad - odłam chińskiej mafii. Nie mamy dokładnych informacji nt. imienia i nazwiska ich przywódcy, natomiast wiemy, że jeden z ich bossów ginie z rąk Toniego w misji Big Rumble in Little China. Triada początkowo prowadziła wojnę z mafią Sindacco. Następnie na wskutek sojuszu z Sycylijczykami również z mafią Leone. Mieli pralnię i fabrykę makreli (postawioną w miejsce starego magazynu Leone). Colombian Cartel - kolumbijski kartel narkotykowy kierowany przez Miguela. Pierwszy raz spotykamy ich w misji Contra-Banned, kiedy to podczas wymiany narkotykowej, kartel nasyła na nas policję. Następnie musimy zmierzyć się z Kolumbijczykami podczas misji Panlantic Land Grab, bowiem pełnią oni rolę ochroniarzy Avery'ego. Ostatni raz występują w misji Love on the Run, kiedy to usiłują wymusić na Donaldzie oddanie długu. Toni zabija kilkunastu członków kartelu i eskortuje DL-a na lotnisko. Gang Diablos - portorykański gang kierowany przez El Burro. W misji Calm Before the Storm zawierają sojusz z Sycylijczykami, co zobowiązuje ich do ataku na mafię Leone. Dotrzymują słowa i w misji Sindacco Sabotage Diablos przejmują od mafii Leone część Hepburn Heights, lecz zostało to opłacone śmiercią wielu ich członków. Gang Yardies - jamajski gang kierowany przez Kinga Courtneya. W misji The Whole 9 Yardies z pomocą Toniego, przejmują od mafii Forelli część Newport. W kolejnej misji - Night of the Livid Dreads, również we współpracy z Tonim, odpierają atak Sindacco i utrzymują nowo zdobyty teren. Współpracują ze skorumpowanym policjantem Leonem McAffreyem. Gang Southside Hoods - afroamerykański gang kierowany przez D-Ice'a. Podczas akcji gry są przedstawieni jako zjednoczony gang. W misji Rough Justice pomogli Toniemu zemścić się na mafii Forelli i tym samym przejęli dla siebie część Wichita Gardens. Gang Liberty City Bikers - motocyklowy gang kierowany przez Cedrica 'Wayne'a' Fotheringaya. Są wrogo nastawieni wobec Toniego, ponieważ w misji Biker Heat, Cipriani zabija ich przywódcę. Bikersi usiłują się zemścić w misji Overdose of Trouble. Gang rozpada się ze względu na wprowadzony zakaz jazdy na motocyklach. Gang Avenging Angels - motocyklowy gang kierowany przez Jesusa Maxa Senteza. Został założony po misji Ho Selecta ! Jego zadaniem jest oszyszczanie ulic Liberty City z bandytów. Gang rozpada się ze względu na wprowadzony zakaz jazdy na motocyklach. I jak ? Masz jakieś uwagi, korekty ? :) Czekam na propozycje ;)